Penile implants provide relief for men with erectile dysfunction. In a typical implantation procedure, the penis of the patient is incised to expose two corpora cavernosa that are aligned axially in a side-by-side orientation within the penis. A corporotomy is formed that is sized to receive the penile implant. For example, each corpora cavernosum is dilated proximally towards a crus of the penis and distally into the glans penis in a corporotomy procedure by introducing gradually larger stainless steel rods into the corpora cavernosum. The corporotomy thus has a length that extends between the crus of the penis and the glans penis. The proximal portion of the corporotomy has a diameter that is approximately the diameter of the largest stainless steel rod that the surgeon was able to insert into the corpora cavernosum. A penile implant is selected that most nearly matches the length of the corporotomy and a diameter that most nearly matches the diameter of the proximal portion of the corporotomy.
Although the above-described approach has proven effective in treating erectile dysfunction, the variety of different length and diameter penile implants maintained in the inventory of the hospital can be prohibitively expensive.